magical_girl_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Earth
Sailor Earth (セーラーアース Sērā Āsu) is a magical girl anime created by Cure Pinky. The show is based of the series, Sailor Moon and is to premiere on June 30, 2015. The show revolves around Akimoto Haruka, a lone Sailor Scout who is told by Solaris that she cannot defeat Eris without the help of two other Sailor Scouts who turn out to be Saito Hikari and Mizugashi Fuyu. Synopsis : Sailor Earth Episodes Akimoto Haruka seems like your normal average teenage girl by day, but at night, she has a totally different side to her. Haruka is secretly a Sailor Scout who fights evil to protect her home planet, Earth. Being a lone warrior, she finds comfort in fighting by herself. But when one thing leads to another, she is defeated by Eris, the enemy she has been fighting, and is rescued by a man named Solaris who tells her she must find other Sailor Scouts who will help her in the big battle to come. Now, follow Haruka on her adventure battling Eris to keep Earth orbiting the Sun and search for her fellow Sailor Scouts. Characters Sailor Scouts *'Akimoto Haruka' (秋元はるか Akimoto Haruka)/ Sailor Earth (セーラーアース Sērā Āsu) **'Voice Actor:' Momoko Hayashi **Haruka is the main protagonist of the show. Unlike the other Sailor Scouts, she was born on Earth as a normal girl who had never knew The Sailor Scouts existed. But at the age of twelve, she became a Sailor Scout and has been fighting Eris ever since. She is full of energy and very sporty, and good with her studies. Haruka can be a bit anti social and loves a cool breeze in her face. She doesn't mind at all about having teammates and happily trains them to be as good as she is. As Sailor Earth, her theme colour is green and she, along with Prince Endymion, is the protector of Earth. *'Saito Hikari' (斉藤ひかり Saitō Hikari)/ Sailor Sun (セーラーサン Sērā San) **'Voice Actor:' Kyōko Hikami **Hikari is the second Sailor Scout to be found. She suffers from amnesia since a year before the series started, she was in a car crash and can't remember anything about her past life. Other than having amnesia, Hikari is a bright girl who lives with her mum's best friend. She is very popular but attaches to people very easily and doesn't like being alone or if her friends never return to her. In the year between the crash and the series, she has been through a lot of bullying and losing lots of friends. As Sailor Sun, her theme colour is yellow and she is the protector of the sun. *'Mizugashi Fuyu' (水菓子冬 Mizugashi Fuyu)/ Sailor Ceres (セーラーセレス Sērā Seresu) **'Voice Actor:' Yui Ishikawa **Fuyu is the last Sailor Scout to be found. She is a girl who seems to live in her own world and always seems to gravitate towards danger. She is a huge fan of magical girls and is careless and clumsy but is very smart with her studies. She is very short for her age and has a huge sense of humor and makes friends easily. She can be a bit of a scaredy cat and she has a love for music and drawing. As Sailor Ceres, her theme colour is blue and she is the protector of the dwarf planet, Ceres. Allies *'Solaris' (ソラリス Sorarisu) **'Voice Actor:' Yoshimasa Hosoya **Solaris is a cat who comes from Planet Solaria. He first appears in the end of Episode One, rescuing Haruka from Eris. He is able to transform into a 25 year old man and he very calm and easy to talk too. He can get angry quite easily when annoyed and is mostly trying to help Hikari get over her amnesia. Eris *'Ambre' (アンブル Anburu) **'Voice Actor:' Rie Kugimiya **The first general to appear in the series. *'Gemma' (ジェマ Jema) **'Voice Actor:' Chiwa Saitō **The second general to appear in the series. *'Jasper' (ジャスパー Jasupā) **'Voice Actor:' Yūki Kaji **The third general to appear in the series. *'Garnet' (ガーネット Gānetto) **'Voice Actor:' Ryōta Ōsaka **The last general to appear in the series. Genzō (幻像 Genzō) **'Voice Actor:' Kishō Taniyama **The monsters of the series. Sirius (シリウス Shiriusu) **'Voice Actor:' Mamoru Miyano **The leader of Eris. Items * Earth Crystal Brooch (アースクリスタルブローチ Āsu Kurisutaru Burōchi) - Haruka's transformation device. * Earth Rod (アースロッド Āsu Roddo) - Sailor Earth's weapon. * Sunlight Pendant (サンライトペンダント Sanraito Pendanto) - Hikari's transformation device. * Sunlight Dial (サンライトダイアル Sanraito Daiaru) - Sailor Sun's weapon. * Ceres Module (セレスモジュール Seresu Mojūru) - Fuyu's transformation device. * Ceres Arrow (セレスアロー Seresu Arō) - Sailor Ceres weapon. * Sailor Pen (セーラーペン Sērā Pen) - The device that is used by the girls to disguise them into anyone they want. Songs Opening Themes # Earthlight Densetsu Ending Themes # Mirai Sailor Scout (Ep 1 - 19) # La Soldier (Ep 23 - 40) Trivia * Sailor Earth is the first Sailor Moon series to have 40 episodes. * Sailor Earth is the first series to have one cat as an ally and to have three Sailor Scouts. * Sailor Earth is the first series where the leader become a Sailor Scout before the series started. Category:Sailor Earth Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Sailor Moon based series Category:User:Cure Pinky Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Pages